


And we’ve Got to find Other Ways. (И нам пришлось найти другие пути ) by HikaruRyu

by piccola_eva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccola_eva/pseuds/piccola_eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пейринг/персонажи: Регулус Блэк/Ремус Люпин; Сириус Блэк, Мародеры, Снейп.<br/>Рейтинг: NC17<br/>Размер: миди (11 400 слов оригинала)<br/>Жанр: романтика, эротика, времена Мародеров (немного спустя после того, как Сириуса изгнали из семьи)</p><p> </p><p>Саммари: Регулус не может понять, что такого особенного находит его брат в Ремусе Люпине, и поэтому начинает его изучать. Обстоятельства складываются так, что он сталкивается с Ремусом везде, куда бы ни шел, и они начинают общаться больше, чем Регулус готов был допустить . Очевидно, что Сириус так же не доволен ситуацией.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And we’ve Got to find Other Ways. (И нам пришлось найти другие пути ) by HikaruRyu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And we’ve Got to find Other Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566517) by [HikaruRyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/pseuds/HikaruRyu). 



Часть первая.

Библиотека Хогвартса, как всегда, молчалива и величественна. Только шелест переворачиваемой страницы или скрип пера по пергаменту время от времени тревожат тишину. Красное сияние заката проникает сквозь внушительные витражи и бросает отблески на пустые столы. Лишь один стол, кроме твоего, занят - и сидит за ним не кто иной, как Ремус Люпин, префект седьмого курса Гриффиндора, один из лучших друзей твоего брата. Ты рассматриваешь его и продолжаешь спрашивать себя: какого дьявола нашел в нем Сириус?

Люпин худ, но не той приятной и здоровой худобой, которую дает спорт, а словно изнурен болезнью. Он не особенно высок, и не сказать, чтобы привлекателен. Его лицо "украшают" два уродливых шрама, основание его носа чересчур широкое, глаза узки и слишком странного цвета - насыщенного медового оттенка, почти золотые, волчьи, как и его имя. Тревожащие. Их смягчает только привычка Ремуса постоянно улыбаться. Он вообще слишком часто улыбается. 

Тем не менее, твоему брату он нравится. Нравится даже больше, чем Джеймс Поттер, с которым Сириус никогда не разлучается и к которому привязан совершенно по-особому, не так, как к Люпину.  
Ты знаешь, что Люпин нравится ему – потому что Сириус любит его мучить, это тот особенный, извращенный способ, которым брат демонстрирует свой интерес. Ты знаешь это, потому что однажды сам был объектом этого назойливого внимания.  
Что такого особенного в Ремусе Люпине? Что именно делает его таким привлекательным для Сириуса? Что есть у него, чего нет у тебя?

Именно в этот момент объект твоих наблюдений поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо на тебя. Он краснеет, когда понимает, что его рассматривают и, смущенный, снова утыкается в свою книгу.  
Тебе не важно, что он заметил тебя, не интересно, что он подумает, и ты даже на секунду не задумываешься, что он может неправильно истолковать твое внимание. Ты решаешь игнорировать его и сосредоточиться на том, зачем пришел сюда: закончить тему по Зельям. Судьба, однако, сегодня не на твоей стороне.

Примерно полчаса спустя, когда ты ищешь на полках нужную тебе книгу, ты натыкаешься на Люпина в твоей собственной секции, - он что есть сил старается добраться до книги, стоящей слишком высоко для него. "Он действительно мелкий", думаешь ты, когда оказываешься рядом и берешь нужный фолиант, чтобы потом в гробовой тишине вручить его ему.  
Он смотрит на тебя, пораженный, как на божество, сошедшее с небес и явившее чудо. А потом шепчет проникновенное "спасибо".  
Ты кривишься. 

\- Ты же маг, Люпин. Если действительно не дотягиваешься, используй заклинание, - презрительно напоминаешь ты.

\- Некоторые книги очень древние, магическая энергия может разрушить их, - объясняет он тихо, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание мадам Пинс.  
Настоящий книжный червь.

\- Вот почему есть лестница, Люпин, - сообщаешь ты, указывая на то место, где она стоит в секции книг по зельям.  
Он краснеет снова, а ты берешь том, который искал, и поворачиваешься спиной, чтобы вернуться к своему столу. 

\- У Сириуса все хорошо, - его голос останавливает тебя, когда ты уже отошел на несколько шагов. 

\- Тебя никто не спрашивал, - шипишь ты. Он не должен был делать этого, не должен был упоминать его, он не имеет на это права. 

\- Я думал, ты захочешь знать, - мягко парирует Люпин. 

Как он смеет? Ему не следовало бы даже обращаться к тебе, - эта тварь думает, что знает, что тебе нужно? 

\- Ты ошибаешься, - сухо отвечаешь ты и торопливо удаляешься, прежде чем инстинкт обрушить на него проклятие возьмет верх.

 

*°*°*°*°*

Совершенно очевидно, что Люпин влюблен в твоего брата, и что его чувства взаимны. Только они сами - бедные дураки! - кажется, этого не замечают. И они не находят ничего лучше, как ссориться и украдкой наблюдать друг за другом, когда думают, что это не заметно. Едва только Сириус отворачивается, чтобы поговорить с кем-то, Ремус смотрит на него с обожанием, а когда мой брат оборачивается, Ремус делает вид, будто и не смотрел вовсе. Будто ничего и не было. И наоборот. Оба продолжают так вести себя, это какой-то замкнутый круг.

Действительно волнующее зрелище. Ты смотришь на них издалека, из другого конца коридора, в то время как они галдят с остальной частью своей банды. Ты отдал бы что угодно, за то, чтобы швырнуть в них книгу и оглушить - обоих. Того и другого.

Группа первокурсников опаздывает на Трансфигурацию и несется по коридору бегом. Они толкают тебя, и ты роняешь на землю сумку. Пряжка расстегивается, книги разлетаются по полу, перемешиваются с пергаментами и заливаются чернилами. Проклиная все вполголоса, желая быть префектом, чтобы наказать этих мерзких насекомых, ты осторожно удаляешь чернила с помощью Эванеско и проверяешь, не запачканы ли вещи так уж непоправимо.  
Две коленки оказываются в поле твоего зрения. 

\- Все в порядке? - спрашивает неприятно знакомый голос. И тонкая рука протягивает тебе книгу. 

Поднимаешь взгляд - чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с Ремусом-Префектом- Люпином,и его улыбкой, обращенной к тебе. Он поворачивается в направлении, в котором ушли дети, достает палочку и прикладывает ее к своему горлу, бормочет Сонорус и откашливается, чтобы привлечь внимание беглецов: 

\- Десять баллов с Рейвенкло за грубость. Нельзя бегать в коридорах. 

Голос громыхает в коридорах, среди каменных стен, дети подскакивают, некоторые из них поскальзываются на вощеном полу, и пригоршня сапфиров исчезает из песочных часов их факультета. 

Ты очень хотел бы врезать Люпину по зубам своей книгой в этот момент. Тебе не нужна его жалость.

Принимаешь книгу, не говоря ни слова, пихаешь ее в сумку и приводишь в порядок свои вещи. В этот момент другая пара ног появляется в поле твоего зрения. Рука властно хватает Люпина за локоть и тянет его в сторону. Ты уже знаешь, что произойдет, когда поднимешь взгляд, но из гордости - или чистого мазохизма – ты смотришь. Глаза Сириуса невероятно холодны – точно как у вашей матери. 

\- Пойдем, Лунатик, - приказывает он и тащит прочь своего друга. 

Страшнее ярости твоего брата только его равнодушие. Ярость - это хорошо, даже приятно, потому что гнев что-то означает. Какое-то отношение к тебе. Сириус, такой стремительный во всем, любит и ненавидит одинаково остро. Но равнодушие - это то, что пронзает твое сердце, потому что равнодушие означает пустоту. Безразличие к тебе. Это причиняет боль, настоящую боль, ты не знаешь, что сделал, чтобы заслужить это.  
Ты ненавидишь его за все это, на самом деле.

Люпин упирается, пытаясь остановить его. 

\- Сириус, подожди! - кричит он рассерженно. 

Глупо, очень плохой ход, думаешь ты , - и точно: как ты и ожидал, твой брат оборачивается, кидает на него яростный взгляд, бросает его руку - практически отшвыривает - и уходит. Никогда не противоречь Сириусу, когда он зол, особенно если речь заходит о семье. Это первое правило спокойной жизни с ним. 

\- Извини, - бормочет Люпин, возвращаясь, как будто Сириус прервал вас посреди чего-то очень важного.

Ты поднимаешься с земли, закидывая сумку на плечо. 

\- Иди за ним, - говоришь ты тоном, в котором ясно слышится: "Отвали".

\- Слушай, я прошу прощения за Сириуса, он...

\- Ремус, какого черта ты хочешь? - обрываешь ты его. – Мы не стали друзьями только потому, что я достал тебе книгу. Это ничего не значит. И самое главное, не думай, что ты меня знаешь. Или что знаешь Сириуса лучше меня, - ты уже шипишь, а глаза у Люпина такие, будто ты его ударил.  
Может, так и есть на самом деле.  
Он качает головой, готовый спорить, но ты не даешь ему на это время. 

\- Теперь извини, я должен идти на лекцию, - ты пресекаешь в зародыше любую реплику и быстро уходишь.

 

*°*°*°*°*

"Кровь дракона, кровь дракона, кровь дракона..." бормочешь ты себе под нос, пробегая глазами по корешкам книг в Библиотеке. Да где же она, черт возьми? Ты уверен, что она тут была! Может, кто-то взял эту книгу. 

\- Вторая полка, в правом верхнем углу, - приходит на помощь голос, от которого неприятно переворачивается в желудке. Ты оглядываешься - и сталкиваешься с янтарным взглядом Люпина. Судьба, должно быть, действительно зла на тебя.  
Он держит в руках стопу книг едва ли не выше него, несколько здоровенных томов, каждый размером с садового гнома, - и так легко, будто они ничего не весят. Если бы не очевидные размеры, можно было бы подумать, что он несет пару тетрадей, - хотя на самом деле его глаза едва видны из-за этой башни книг.  
Он опускает их на первый же удобный стол, произведя небольшой шум и подняв облачко пыли. Люпин морщит нос, как кролик, и чихает, закрывая рот рукавом.  
Ты понятия не имел, что он настолько сильный. У него такие тонкие руки, что кажется, будто он не сможет поднять даже кувшин воды. 

\- Почему ты помогаешь мне? - спрашиваешь ты, исполненный подозрения.

\- Просто так, чтобы ответить на любезность с прошлой недели, - он пожимает плечами, садится за стол и открывает первый том. 

\- Но ты уже благодарил меня и даже останавливался в коридоре, - парируешь ты, настораживаясь. - Ты мне ничего не должен.

\- Я же гриффиндорец и вдобавок префект. Я просто хотел был вежливым, ведь это мой долг - помогать другим.

Есть что-то странное в его взгляде, нечитаемое, его глаза напоминают зеркальную поверхность воды, в глубине которой прячется нечто опасное. Он эксперт масок и отговорок, - ты уверен, что Ремус Люпин вовсе не то, чем кажется. Он слишком спокойный, слишком покорный, слишком любезный, слишком задумчивый. Всего “слишком”, чтобы это было естественным.  
Он что-то скрывает, и ты можешь узнать, что именно. 

 

*°*°*°*°*

Прошло несколько дней с той последней встречи в библиотеке. Но ты продолжаешь наблюдать за Люпином, изучая его издалека.  
Он кажется человеком справедливым и уравновешенным, - в гораздо больше степени, чем его соседи по факультету, если не считать такое мелочи, как привычка слишком часто замалчивать проступки своих друзей. На Джеймса Поттера, кажется, Ремус вообще не в силах сердиться. Если же речь идет о Сириусе, злость гриффиндорского префекта никогда не длится долго: достаточно одного просящего взгляда серых глаз, чтобы заставить его капитулировать.  
Привязанность Люпина к шоколаду почти болезненная. Это ты обнаружил случайно, когда Люпин ударил твоего брата по руке заклятием ожога - тот был виновен в попытке украсть шоколадную лягушку из его сумки.  
Среди прочего шоколад кажется лучшей вещью, чтобы успокоить Поттера.

Поэтому ты не удивляешься, когда в один прекрасный день застаешь Люпина в коридоре разворачивающим плитку шоколада из Сладкого Королевства. Должно было случиться что-то серьезное, если он с мрачным видом уничтожает целую плитку. 

\- Дай-ка угадаю, - начинаешь ты, без стеснения вторгаясь в его уединение. Кладешь сумку у его ног и подтягиваешься на руках, чтобы сесть на выступе окна рядом с ним. - Подкарауливаешь кого-то, да?

Ты цинично усмехаешься, кладя ногу на ногу. Не нужно произносить имя, вы оба прекрасно знаете, о ком ты говоришь, и по тому, как Люпин согнулся, обхватывая колени руками, ты видишь, что он понял тебя правильно. Его щеки краснеют, и он отводит взгляд. 

\- Ты ошибаешься, - он пытается солгать, и ты не удерживаешься от смеха. Попытка действительно трогательная и жалкая, и, кажется, даже он сам это понял. Потому что наконец понемногу собирает пресловутую гриффиндорскую смелость и смотрит тебе в глаза.

\- Это не имеет значения, - настаивает он, но кажется, что хочет прежде всего убедить сам себя.

\- Хорошо, - ты соглашаешься и смотришь в окно, отдавая все свое внимание Черному Озеру. Щупальца гигантского осьминога лениво появляются из воды, растягиваясь на свежем воздухе. Ты не будешь говорить Люпину, что нет ничего, из-за чего ему стоило бы волноваться. 

\- Почему ты здесь? - спрашивает он нерешительно.

\- Случайно проходил мимо, - отвечаешь ты.

\- Проходил мимо? 

\- Да.

\- И почему же ты не проигнорировал меня, идя мимо своей собственной дорогой? - спрашивает он, наконец.

\- Ты вызвал у меня жалость, - откровенно признаешься ты, и видишь, как его плечи опускаются, когда он слышит этот язвительный намек. 

\- Спасибо за искренность, - парирует он иронически.

\- Когда пожелаешь, - заключаешь ты с притворной вежливостью.

\- Как ты догадался? - спрашивает он немного спустя, все еще смущаясь от твоей догадливости.

И ты не можешь обойтись без того, чтобы картинно не выгнуть бровь :

\- Я же слизеринец, забыл? А не один из твоих приятелей, грифов. Мы замечаем все, особенно то, что можем использовать в своих интересах. Это часть нашей политики. 

\- Я должен почувствовать себя оскорбленным? 

\- Сделай одолжение. Цвет ваших галстуков сам по себе оскорбление благопристойности. 

\- Ты всегда такой милый?

\- Нет, я оставляю лучшее для тебя.

Вы молчите в течение нескольких секунд, потом Люпин упирается лбом в колени и плечи его начинают трястись. Только спустя мгновение ты понимаешь, что он смеется. 

\- Спасибо, - фыркает он спустя несколько минут, отсмеявшись и вытирая слезы смеха. Ты всматриваешься в него с изумлением: он что, сумасшедший? 

\- Я не пытался подбодрить тебя! - возмущенно говоришь ты.

\- Это не имеет значения. Ты знаешь, каково это - когда Сириус игнорирует тебя, не так ли? 

Прежде чем ты успеваешь сдержаться, из горла вырывается рычание. 

\- Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, что значит быть проигнорированым им, ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления, - шипишь ты, спрыгивая с подоконника. Подбираешь сумку с земли, но Люпин хватает тебя за запястье и бормочет сокрушенно: 

\- Мне жаль, Регулус, я не должен был... 

\- Неважно, Люпин. Я тебе уже говорил: мы не друзья. Поэтому не воображай, будто мне нужны твои извинения!

Ты вырываешь руку из его захвата, поправляешь рукав.

\- Ты беспокоился обо мне, - утверждает он. 

\- Давай, мечтай. Тебе бы этого хотелось.

\- Да, - признается он, всматриваясь в тебя сквозь кружево светлых ресниц.

Ты молча рассматриваешь его некоторое время, а потом внезапно придвигаешься ближе.

\- Что случилось, Люпин, уже ищешь брату замену? – ты опираешься руками по обе стороны от его головы, прижимая его к стене. - Я мог бы заменить его.  
Ты шепчешь убедительно, наклоняясь все ближе к его лицу и лаская его губы своим дыханием. Так выходит, что ты всю жизнь пытаешься занять место брата, но на сей раз это не имеет никакого значения. 

\- Я никогда не смог бы перепутать Сириуса с кем-то другим, - сказал Люпин, не дрогнув.  
Что ж, очко в его пользу.

\- Кроме того, ты это делаешь только для того, чтобы сделать ему больно, - добавляет Ремус убежденно. 

\- Возможно. Почему бы и нет: ведь это привлечет его внимание, - признаешь ты. - Разве это не то, чего ты хочешь?

Люпин не отвечает, он вцепляется в твои волосы и с силой впивается в твои губы.  
Он ел горький шоколад.

 

*°*°*°*°*

Есть только одна вещь хуже Трансфигурации - две Трансфигурации подряд.  
Ты и большая часть слизеринцев выбегаете из класса МакГонагалл так, будто Грим бежит за вами по пятам, и в коридоре ты от радости готов целовать пол с криками "Земля!" Кое-кто, однако, решает испортить ваше веселье.

\- Регулус, могу я поговорить с тобой? - начинает Люпин, подстерегая тебя за дверью, словно проклятый Аврор.  
Да уж, действительно, беда никогда не ходит одна.

\- А у меня есть выбор? - твой вопрос - риторический, и его мягкая улыбка подтверждает, что нет, никакого выбора нет.

\- Хочу показать тебе одну вещь, - объясняет он.

\- Да, Люпин, не очень-то это оригинальный способ сексуального заигрывания, - ты издеваешься только ради того, чтобы увидеть, как он краснеет до ушей и бормочет что-то бессвязное. 

\- Я... просто... нет! Иди за мной! - непоследовательно говорит он, хватает тебя за рукав и тащит в какой-то неизвестный проход в коридоре. Черт, он действительно может быть очень сильным, когда захочет!

\- Варвар, какого... - взрываешься ты, как только он тебя отпускает, и ты продолжал бы злиться и дальше, но Ремус что-то сует тебе под нос, едва не ударив по лицу.  
Это магическая фотография, моментальный снимок: он сделан во дворе школы, и на нем твой брат, застигнутый врасплох. Он отворачивается куда-то в сторону, так что виден его профиль, он кажется нервничающим, то барабанит пальцами по столу, то с силой сжимает кулаки, так что белеют костяшки пальцев, то морщится, а потом, - видимо, когда фотограф пытается привлечь его внимание - улыбается в камеру. 

\- И что? - фыркаешь ты, не понимая, почему Люпин показывает тебе это.

\- Посмотри хорошенько на задний план, вот здесь, - говорит он, указывая на угол фотографии.

Тогда ты замечаешь. Сириус смотрит на кого-то, прежде чем отвернуться в камеру: вдалеке, под деревом, полускрытая ветвями, видна фигура студента. Это ты. 

\- Может, ты не замечаешь, но он часто наблюдает за тобой. Он всегда смотрит на тебя, когда ты не видишь или рассеян, но стоит тебе повернуться - он делает вид, что не смотрит, - поясняет Ремус, лишая тебя дара речи.

Ты продолжаешь смотреть на снимок, продолжаешь наблюдать за тем гипнотическим движением, с каким твой брат кусает губы, как морщит лоб, а эта его кривая улыбка - в ней скрытая меланхолия, эта улыбка так отличается от тех, что он посвящает своим друзьям.

\- Можешь взять его себе, - заключает Люпин, и ты хотел бы ответить, что ничего тебе не нужно, но не можешь открыть рот. 

Переворачиваешь снимок - и находишь на обороте множество надписей, сделанных разными людьми. Предложения разбросаны без всякого порядка, горизонтально, вертикально и даже вверх ногами. Первый почерк, изящный и с наклоном влево, тебе знаком. Надпись гласит: "Сохатый, прекрати фотографировать как вор!", а немного ниже - каллиграфия дикая и расхлябанная: "Как будто ты не простишь!" Надпись печатными буквами и вверх ногами сообщает: "Не волнуйся, Бродяга, ты очень хорошо вышел"!" А в углу стрелка и снова почерк Сириуса: "Лунатик - единственный, кто помнит важные вещи!" Стрелка указывает на дату - 19/04/1976.

Снимок был сделан в прошлом году.

\- Я не могу, - хрипло говоришь ты наконец.

\- Возьми его, я имею в виду, у меня другие есть, - убеждает тебя Люпин и, в последний раз улыбнувшись, уходит.

 

*°*°*°*°*

Как только ты закрываешь за собой дверь теплицы, порыв ледяного ветра заставляет тебя задрожать. Ты поднимаешь воротник пальто и ступаешь на мягкое одеяло снега, быстро дыша и пытаясь согреться. Гербология - один из тех уроков, на которые ужасно не хочется ходить, но она нужна, если хочешь поступать в Академию.  
Ты дождаться не можешь момента, когда попадешь под горячий душ, чтобы согреться и вымыть, наконец, землю из-под ногтей. Идешь и мечтаешь о ванной Старост, к которой, как у капитана команды Слизерина, у тебя есть доступ, когда вдруг слышишь знакомый голос. 

\- Бродяга, прекрати это! - приказывает Ремус Люпин в нескольких футах от тебя. Он держит в руках перчатки и один конец шарфа, а другой конец стискивает в зубах большущий черный пес. 

\- Отпусти, кому я сказал! - продолжает Люпин, и зверь решает, наконец, его послушаться. Когда он внезапно выпускает шарф из пасти, Люпин теряет равновесие и летит в снег.

Тебе кажется, что пес усмехается - с таким довольным видом он скалится и виляет хвостом. А потом подпрыгивает ближе и начинает облизывать лицо Люпина.

\- Нет, нет! Негодяй, прекрати! - кричит Люпин, но протест не слишком убедителен, так как он неудержимо хохочет. - Бродяга, я задохнусь! Мерлин, что ты ел на обед?!

Хохоча, он пытается оттолкнуть пса. Бродяга, - такое же точно прозвище, что и у твоего брата. 

\- Разве в Хогвартсе не запрещено держать собак? - спрашиваешь ты, подходя к этой странной парочке.  
Оба замирают, уставившись на тебя. 

\- Ой, нет, он... он не мой, он пришел из леса, - спешит объяснить Люпин. Испуганно, как будто я поймал его с поличным. 

\- И ты дал ему имя? - недоумеваешь ты и садишься на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть собаку получше. Пес тихо рычит на тебя. Ты успокаивающе шепчешь и протягиваешь руку ладонью вверх, чтобы показать, что у тебя нет дурных намерений, и давая псу тебя обнюхать.  
Бродяга, явно удовлетворенный исследованием, толкается в тебя носом, и ты треплешь его уши, забавляясь. Это просто большой пес. Ты всегда мечтал завести собаку, как эта, но родители никогда не разрешали. 

\- Вам удобно, вы, двое? - саркастически спрашивает Люпин, все еще лежа на земле и уже порядком замерзнув. 

\- Да, спасибо, - ухмыляешься ты, и снова странное ощущение, будто пес тоже ухмыляется. Потом Бродяга решает, что ты, по-видимому, слишком сухой и чистый, потому что прыгает на тебя, толкает на землю, наваливается сверху и тоже как следует слюнявит. 

\- Нет, прекрати, паршивец! - кричишь ты сквозь смех, когда его язык тщательно проверяет твое левое ухо. В это время Люпин лежит рядом, опираясь на локоть, наблюдает за вами и кривит губы с невероятно мошенническим видом. 

\- Знаешь, ты должен чаще это делать, - говорит он спустя некоторое время, когда Бродяга немного успокоился.

\- Делать что? - его слова озадачили.

\- Смеяться. Ты очень милый, когда смеешься, - отвечает он, и улыбка замирает у тебя на губах. Действительно, ты даже и не помнишь, когда в последний раз смеялся. Это было в те времена, когда Сириус был еще дома.  
Собака фыркает, тянется к Люпину и кусает его за руку сквозь рукав, не сильно, словно останавливая его. 

\- Эй! Что я сделал? - протестует он, а Бродяга лает на него. Глаза у пса удивительного серого оттенка, так знакомого тебе, и ты понимаешь, почему Люпин называет его таким именем.

\- Если хотите, я оставлю вас одних, и вернусь в школу, - говоришь ты, наконец, и гладишь пса, который опечаленно скулит, будто действительно тебя понимает.

\- Ну и уходи, а мы с Бродягой будем веселиться одни, правда? - говорит Люпин, глядя то на тебя, то на пса. Но тебе не хочется уходить, тебе нравится идея провести некоторое время здесь, играя с собакой. Согревающие чары вытесняют холод снега, а пес оказывается очень теплым и уютным одеялом.  
Этот негодник невероятно доволен, что ты остался, и награждает тебя новым облизыванием. 

\- Бродяга... - размышляешь ты, стискивая густую черную шерсть на его шее. Какой же он мохнатый. - А тебя, Люпин, почему называют Лунатиком? 

Люпин сосредоточенно наблюдает за вами и отвечает не сразу.

\- Потому что я капризный, я полагаю, - говорит он, подумав, и в горле собаки раздается звук, напоминающий смешок. 

 

*°*°*°*°*

В этой части библиотеки по-настоящему темно и пыльно, даже самые отважные души или любители книг, как Люпин, не часто отваживаются забираться сюда. Поэтому именно в этот укромный уголок ты его и зовешь. Кроме того, в это время во всей библиотеке мало людей, студенты ушли на ужин.  
Прошло уже больше двух недель после вашего первого поцелуя у окна, и теперь вот этот закуток стал местом ваших встреч. Мимолетные взгляды поверх пергаментов, будто бы случайные касания рук, легкие поцелуи, украденные среди полок, беготня друг за другом и прыжки через груды старых книг - до сих пор это все была игра, и книги оставались единственными свидетелями этого безумия.  
Его золотистые глаза блестят в слабом свете свечей, улавливая каждую искорку света. Его волосы мягкие и теплого светло-каштанового оттенка, типичного для тех, кто в детстве был блондином. Ты закручиваешь прядь между пальцев, а он стоит, опираясь на полки, и сосредоточенно рассматривает тебя.  
Ты начинаешь понимать, что находит в нем Сириус. С виду он кажется обычным парнем, неприметным, не таящим никаких секретов, но со временем начинаешь понимать, что все это - только верхушка айсберга. Все его намерения и мысли непостижимы, неуловимы, скрыты в глубине, и замаскированы теплыми улыбками и вежливыми манерами. Он - тайна.

Люпин смотрит на тебя и ждет, когда ты сделаешь первый шаг - и это гриффиндорское мужество! Он стоит в молчании, такой милый в своем смущении, тома книг громоздятся за его плечами. Но ты уже ощутил страсть, на которую он способен. Даже сейчас ты можешь чувствовать напряжение, скрытое, полное ожидания. 

Твой первый сухой поцелуй приходится ему на скулу. Ты проводишь губами по щеке, достигая тонкого подбородка и слегка царапая его зубами. Люпин уворачивается от укуса и подставляет губы, - улыбаясь, как если бы он сделал первый шаг. Ты позволяешь ему это, слегка раскрывая рот и лаская его губы языком. Некоторое время вы медлите и изучаете друг друга, наслаждаясь близостью, но потом Люпин берет поцелуй под контроль с твердостью и силой, которая вызывает дрожь.  
В точности то, что ты и подозревал: это все видимость. Волк в овечьей шкуре. 

Он сейчас думает о твоем брате? Ты спрашиваешь это как бы невзначай, рассеянно, расслабляя узел галстука, чтобы добраться до его шеи. У него какой-то особенный запах, немного дикий - запах леса, земли и дождя, и это неожиданно для тебя, поскольку ты всегда ассоциировал этого парня с пылью книг, чернилами и пергаментами. Так же и его вкус неожидан - острый, пряный, а вовсе не сладкий, как можно было бы предположить, глядя на него.

Он останавливает твои руки и не позволяет продолжить раздевать его, хотя ты всего лишь расстегнул ворот его рубашки. Ты всматриваешься в него недоуменно, пытаясь понять, что его тревожит. Слишком скромный? Может быть, но тебе кажется, что не в этом дело, по крайней мере, не только в этом. 

\- Если тебе неловко здесь, мы можем пойти куда-нибудь в другое место, - предлагаешь ты, ища подтверждения твоих предположений, и он мотает головой, невольно проясняя то, о чем ты уже догадывался.  
Ты просовываешь руки ему под свитер, пытаешься вытащить рубашку из брюк, но Люпин снова хватает тебя за запястья. 

\- Я не могу даже потрогать тебя? - спрашиваешь ты уже немного раздосадованно. Да, ты хотел бы увидеть его обнаженным, даже если он и не прекрасен, ну и что? Вам всего шестнадцать, в это время все несовершенны. В чем проблема? Может, в том, что Люпин девственник? Но если это так, почему же он не предпочитает места более уединенные, более комфортные, может, более удобную кровать, наконец? Он возбуждается, если находится в общественных местах?  
Или... дело в твоем брате?

\- Можешь думать о нем, если это заставит тебя чувствовать себя лучше, - предлагаешь ты, целуя его ухо.

\- Нет, нет, дело не в этом, - бормочет Люпин смущенно, - только... я не хочу, чтобы ты раздевал меня.

Ты озадачен. Ему нравится делать это в одежде? Не то чтобы ты не ценил прелесть секса на скорую руку, но сейчас предпочел бы доставить ему удовольствие более основательно. Да и себе тоже.

\- Ну, хорошо, - приходится смириться. Ты продолжаешь то, на чем тебя прервали, и прикасаешься, наконец, к теплой коже его бедер. Он шипит, и ты бросаешь на него раздраженный взгляд. 

\- У тебя руки холодные, - оправдывается он, краснея.

\- Ох, - на этот раз ты согласен простить его. - Просто это ты слишком горячий.

И правда, он очень горячий под твоими пальцами, так что даже кажется, что это лихорадочный жар. Только его кожа не сухая, а нежная и влажная. Ты проводишь рукой вверх, гладишь живот, такой плоский и гладкий, и вдруг натыкаешься пальцами на полоску грубой кожи - шрам. Ты следуешь по нему пальцем, потом чуть выше - еще один... Мерлин, сколько их? Ты снова находишь один и хмуришься.

\- У тебя были какие-то проблемы в прошлом? - не можешь удержаться, чтобы не спросить его, ты слишком ошеломлен и, может, немного волнуешься за него.

\- Были... кое-какие, - отвечает Ремус неопределенно. 

Ты киваешь и прекращаешь исследования, прекрасно понимая его нежелание демонстрировать подобные знаки. Еще один поцелуй - и ты запускаешь руку ему в штаны. Его интерес уже определенно пробудился.  
Сжимаешь в ладони его эрекцию через ткань боксеров, и у него вырывается стон. О, кажется, прагматичный Ремус Люпин не так уж хорошо контролирует себя в этих случаях. Ты улыбаешься голодной улыбкой, расстегивая и стаскивая его брюки. Ты хочешь видеть его лицо искаженным, его выражение полностью изменившимся из-за твоих ласк, хочешь сорвать все слои его запретов, добраться до самой его сердцевины, до глубины, до всей его дикой и животной сути.  
Ты разворачиваешь Люпина к полкам, становишься на колени за его спиной, он пытается развернуться обратно, но ты толкаешь его лицом к книгам. 

\- Тссс... Позволь мне сделать это. Бьюсь об заклад, ты никогда такого не пробовал, - убеждаешь ты его шепотом, целуешь спину в области почек и быстро спускаешься к ягодицам.

Честно говоря, ты тоже никогда такого не делал, одна мысль об этом казалась странной, но сейчас тебе кажется, что это самый лучший способ разрушить всю его сдержанность и осторожность. Подцепляешь пальцами край его белья и стаскиваешь к коленям, и мгновение любуешься им: таким открытым и беззащитным здесь, в прохладном воздухе публичной библиотеки.  
У него красивая задница, - даже лучше, чем ты надеялся. Ударяешь одну из ягодиц, а потом медленно раздвигаешь их... И прикасаешься губами к его мошонке, и то, как он вздрагивает, заставляет тебя ухмыльнуться, но ты хочешь больше, намного больше. Ты не торопишься, чтобы изучить его губами и языком, облизывая и посасывая кожу вокруг его отверстия, пока оно не начинает пульсировать, с жадностью, а его ноги не начинают дрожать, стиснутые твоими руками. 

\- Давай, откройся для меня, - приказываешь ты шепотом, прекрасно понимая, что Люпин в слишком неудобной позе и не может как следует опереться на полки. Но преимущества несомненны, думаешь ты, пока расстегиваешь ремень и обхватываешь одной ладонью свой член, а другой – его возбужденную, напряженную плоть.  
Ты тянешь Люпина немного назад, чтобы увидеть его лицо, его выражение, это же словно настоящий спектакль. Ему так неудобно, и он так возбужден, лицо его раскраснелось, влажное от пота. Губы приоткрылись, он быстро дышит ртом. 

\- Поторопись! - говорит он резко, и с этим его приказом ты охотно соглашаешься, потому что и сам вот-вот взорвешься. На этот раз ты действительно вгоняешь язык внутрь него, без всяких церемоний, без жалости. Его аромат взрывается во рту, будоража и возбуждая, и - Мерлин! - это вовсе не так, как ты ожидал. Это в тысячу раз лучше.  
Люпин пытается сдержать крик, до крови кусая щеку изнутри, и ты длил бы пытку бесконечно, но ты тоже не можешь больше терпеть. Невероятным усилием воли, - с разочарованным стоном! - ты убираешь руку от своего члена и наощупь ищешь палочку, чтобы призвать флакон с маслом. Наливаешь солидную порцию на ладонь, потом прикасаешься смазанными пальцами к нежному, дрожащему входу: в голове осталось немного ясности, и ты сообразил подготовить Ремуса тщательно и осторожно. Потому что - да, по его реакции ты понял, что он никогда не делал это раньше, или, по крайней мере, никогда не был снизу.  
Ты убираешь руку и от его члена тоже, ты не собираешься позволить ему кончить первым, не дождавшись тебя.  
Поднимаешься на ноги. Когда чувствуешь, что он расслаблен, проталкиваешь пальцы глубже. Потом вместо пальцев приставляешь к разработанному отверстию член.

\- Ты готов? 

Люпин не может даже сделать вдох, чтобы ответить, только кивает, глаза его закрыты, руки опираются о полки. Ты действительно больше не в состоянии сдерживаться, ты протискиваешься в него медленно, не останавливаясь, до тех пор, пока не чувствуешь его бедра прижатыми к своим. Он тесный, черт, все еще слишком узкий, так что даже дух захватывает. 

\- Расслабься, - шепчешь ты, тяжело дыша ему в ухо, убираешь его волосы, целуешь шею. Торопливость сейчас причинит боль вам обоим.  
Ты снова сжимаешь его член, сам оставаясь неподвижным и поглаживая его, чтобы дать ему облегчение. На это нужно несколько мгновений, и вскоре уже можно позволить себе двигаться снова. Твои толчки осторожны, но непрерывны, и - после каждого из них - Люпин становится все более и более свободным, податливым, и, наконец, ты попадаешь в особенно чувствительное место внутри его тела, отчего он выгибается и вскрикивает. Тогда твои толчки становятся более длинными, целенаправленными, а его дыхание - более лихорадочным. 

\- Так лучше, правда? - тяжело дышишь, стискивая его бедра и опираясь на него, чтобы двигаться лучше. Движения ускоряются, и он стонет, прикусив зубами руку, чтобы не шуметь. Ты наваливаешься на него еще больше, снова поглаживаешь и дрочишь его член, и достаточно малости - действительно малости - чтобы заставить его капитулировать и кончить, с твоим членом в заднице, пачкая его любимые пыльные книги. Сейчас он твой, только твой, и ты можешь использовать его и трахать, пока не достигнешь удовольствия, это тело, дрожащее и покорное в твоих руках, что стискивает тебя в подземных толчках своего оргазма. И тебе это нравится. Это великолепно.  
Мысль, что твой брат мог бы застать вас в таком виде - это все, чего не хватало, чтобы ты взорвался в оргазме. Наконец-то у тебя было что-то раньше, первее, чем у него, и это стоило всех усилий. 

 

Часть вторая.

Дружба - это слишком гриффиндорское понятие, чтобы его смогли оценить твои однокурсники- слизеринцы. Они слишком эгоистичны и амбициозны, чтобы интересоваться благом других - если это не связано с их собственным удобством, конечно. Для слизеринцев существуют только родственники или союзники.  
Чистокровных осталось так мало, что почти все были связаны родством - вот откуда берется поговорка "родственники змей". В тех редких случаях, когда они не родственники или когда кровная связь слишком слаба, слизеринцы сближаются с людьми только из выгоды. Они могут чувствовать симпатию, могут ладить с другими, в некоторых случаях могут даже испытывать сочувствие, но никогда даже не приблизятся к понятию дружбы, той, которая царит в других домах. Потому что знают, что если бы пришлось выбирать между своей жизнью и жизнями друзей, они всегда выберут свою.  
Короче говоря, среди сынов Салазара вы не можете доверять никому.

Северус Снейп в этом смысле для тебя персона, которая ближе всего находится к другу. Это один из немногих слизеринцев, который не приходится тебе родственником - потому что грязнокровка - и, кроме того, он очень удобный союзник. За пару лет у вас появилась привычка заниматься вместе в библиотеке, вы отправляетесь туда вдвоем: он помогает тебе с уроками, с которыми у тебя проблемы, а ты своим присутствием держишь на расстоянии Сириуса. Брат так старательно избегает тебя, что в твоем присутствии даже перестает мучить Снейпа. Это действительно удобная ситуация для вас обоих.

Поэтому, когда ты замечаешь профиль Северуса, то сразу же идешь к столу, за которым он сидит, но только когда находишься уже в нескольких футах от него, замечаешь, что - как ни странно - он не одинок. И невольно бровь твоя ползет вверх, , когда ты обнаруживаешь, с кем он занимается: рядом со Снейпом сидит Ремус Люпин.  
Он тебя просто преследует.

\- Тебе что-то нужно, Регулус? - задает Люпин собственный вопрос, заметив тебя первым.

Ты не знаешь, что ответить, слишком удивлен, увидев их вместе. Переводишь взгляд на Снейпа, который, кажется, не рад здесь находиться, и не рад, что ты его тут видишь. 

\- Садись, - тем не менее, приглашает он тебя, указывая на стул рядом с собой. 

\- Не хотел бы беспокоить вас, не знаю, может у вас тут дружеские секреты, - отвечаешь ты и, как и ожидалось, тонкие губы твоего однокурсника по Дому кривятся в гримасе. 

\- У нас просто соглашение, вот и все, - шипит он сухо. 

\- Северус согласился помочь мне с Зельями, а я ему - с Трансфигурацией, - вежливо уточняет Люпин, чтобы избавить его от - предполагаемого - смущения. По-видимому, он свободно называет всех знакомых по имени, и не осмеливается на это только в отношении тебя.

Ты усаживаешься рядом со Снейпом и молча достаешь пергаменты и книжки, в то время как он снова принимается вполголоса объяснять устройство перегонного фильтра. Люпин иногда украдкой смотрит на тебя, но ты пытаешься его игнорировать. Сейчас не самый подходящий момент, и Люпин должен это понять. Твоя репутация - это не то, что можно подвергнуть риску в присутствии других слизеринцев.

Ты продолжаешь тихо заниматься почти полчаса, пока не чувствуешь вдруг, как Снейп рядом с тобой напрягся. Отрываешь взгляд от свитков. В голове мгновенно звенит звонок тревоги, а с языка чуть не срывается проклятие: к вам приближается твой брат. Это обещает проблемы.

Как правило, твоего присутствия достаточно, чтобы держать его подальше, но - конечно - если один из его друзей с вами, ситуация меняется. Очевидно, однако, что Сириус тоже не ожидал найти тебя там, потому что как только он видит тебя, он замирает на мгновение, хмурится, - а потом продолжает идти еще более решительно.  
Беспокоится о Люпине? Думает, что тот не сможет выжить в компании сразу двух слизеринцев? Тебе так хотелось бы доказать ему, что вы не людоеды, и уж точно не такие хулиганы, как он.  
Сириус не утруждает себя тем, чтобы спросить разрешения, он просто выдвигает стул рядом с Люпином и садится за ваш стол. Подпирает голову рукой и обращает все свое внимание на друга, как будто вас здесь и вовсе не было. Хам! Ты почти что слышишь голос вашей матери, делающей выговор.  
Элегантность, с которой двигается твой брат, несмотря на не слишком аристократичную позу, кажется волнующей. У тебя не получилось бы выглядеть таким обворожительным даже после многих и многих лет тренировок. 

\- Ты закончил? - спрашивает он Люпина, очевидно зная, чем тот занят. 

\- Еще нет. Что ты здесь делаешь? 

\- Мне скучно. Сохатый бегает за юбкой Эванс, а Хвост попал в лазарет из-за несварения, - отвечает Сириус, и неудобство, с которым он при нас говорит о своем лучшем друге и этой девушке похоже на ту же неловкость, которую Снейп пытается скрыть.  
\- Давай, бросай все это и пойдем со мной, - предлагает Сириус Люпину с ослепительной улыбкой. 

\- Не могу, ты же знаешь. В отличие от тебя я обязан иметь хорошие оценки. Кстати, у тебя нет последней темы МакГонагалл?

\- Я уже закончил мое любовное письмо Минерве, - щебечет Сириус, - она будет сражена моим трудолюбием и моими глубокими чувствами к ней. 

\- О, да, уверен, она оценит это на "Превосходно", - Люпин улыбается, а потом принимается отчитывать друга: - Тебе не мешало бы проявить побольше уважения.

\- Ты просто не отдаешь себе отчет в том, что под этим строгим, суровым обликом таится огонь, который только и дожидается, когда я его оживлю! - твой брат усмехается, а Снейп не может сдержать гримасу отвращения, поскольку вы оба тоже вынуждены это слушать.

\- Салазар, этот образ мог бы подтолкнуть меня к тому, чтобы стать гомосексуалистом, - шипит он с отвращением. 

\- Что ты, это было бы еще хуже, - уверяешь ты его, ты, приходящий в ужас от одной только мысли о том, чтобы прикоснуться к женщине, не говоря уже о МакГонагалл.

\- Может, ты и прав, - соглашается Снейп после минутного размышления.

Люпин услышал вас и тихо смеется, закрываясь рукой, ты замечаешь это даже так, не отрывая глаз от своих книг. Что же касается твоего брата - у тебя нет ни малейшего желания смотреть на него, теперь вы так хорошо научились игнорировать друг друга, что можете делать это даже сидя за одним столом.  
Ты снова пытаешься сосредотачиться на своем задании по Арифмантике, делая вид, что никто из них не существует, но ты застрял на одном из расчетов и никак не можешь его распутать. 

\- Трудности? - спрашивает Снейп, заметив, как ты мучаешь перо, и ты молча указываешь ему на проблему. 

\- Как ты смог получить такой результат? - спрашивает он растерянно, удивленный абсурдностью того, что ты написал.

\- Разреши? - теперь уже Люпин тянется к твоему пергаменту, и, когда ты киваешь, берет его. Теперь уже его очередь таращить глаза, увидев путаные расчеты. 

В этот момент Сириус вытягивает твое задание из его рук, сосредоточенно смотрит на него, вытягивает перо у друга и говорит:

\- А ты продолжай свои уроки.

И Сириус работает над твоим заданием почти десять минут. Под твоим удивленным взглядом, который ты старался не отрывать от страницы, которую читаешь. Затем он кладет перо - и пергамент ползет обратно к тебе по столу.  
Все это брат делает, ни разу не взглянув на тебя. 

Задача исправлена, понимаешь ты с изумлением. Сириус нашел ошибку, убрал ее и решил тебе задачу. Теперь ты можешь просто скопировать все на чистый пергамент и отдать учителю. Ты не знаешь, что сказать, на самом деле, и ты даже не смеешь взглянуть на брата.

Сириус встает, скрывается между полками и возвращается с книгой по Маггловедению, снова садится на свое место и начинает листать. На обложке появляется одно из этих металлических чудовищ, что он так любит, постеры с которыми наклеены в его комнате - как они там называются? Моноциклы? Магоциклы? - и на которые твоя мать нападает снова и снова, потому что не может убрать их, из-за приклеивающего заклятия, которое установил Сириус. 

Почти четверть часа протекает безмятежно, пока, наконец, он не начинает тянуть Люпина за рукав. 

\- Эй, Лунатик, что такое развертка? - он действительно озадачен. 

\- Может, ты имеешь в виду отвертку? - поправляет Люпин. - Это вид металлического стержня, который используется для крепления винтами. 

\- Винтами? - переспрашивает Сириус, еще больше запутываясь.

\- Ну... в общем, это такие штуки, которые используют для создания мебели, - говорит Ремус, но твой брат - и ты тоже, на самом деле, - все еще недоумеваете.

Снейп фыркает:  
\- Магглы, конечно, не могут использовать заклинание Соединения. Чтобы скрепить детали, они делают в них дырки и соединяют с помощью кусочков металла - винтов, которые закручивают отвертками, - объясняет он.

Сириус, кажется, поражен тем, что слизеринцы знают такую информацию, но потом бормочет: 

\- О, гениально.

\- Делают дырки в мебели? Какое варварство, - комментируешь ты.

\- Но ведь у них нет другого способа сделать это, - Люпин, как всегда, старается всех примирить.

В этот момент в желудке твоего брата урчит, и он недовольно хмурится.

\- Ты еще долго? - спрашивает он своего друга. - Я умираю от голода. Давай заскочим на кухню?  
И смотрит на него этим своим взглядом побитого щеночка, из-за чего люди обычно чувствуют себя ужасными злодеями. Это тебя злит. Ты не понимаешь, почему он не может пойти один, а хочет увести с собой и Люпина.  
Так что ты раздраженно открываешь сумку и достаешь бутылочку тыквенного сока, которую ставишь перед братом. Он нерешительно смотрит на тебя. 

\- Он не отравлен, - заверяешь ты, в первый раз обращаясь к нему со словами, но не глядишь на него, а продолжаешь рыться в сумке.  
Это просто способ погасить долг за Арифмантику, ведь тебе не нравится быть в долгу. Через несколько секунд ты вытаскиваешь шоколадную лягушку и протягиваешь Люпину. Люпин одаривает тебя невероятно счастливой улыбкой.

\- Ты что, ограбил Сладкое королевство? - Снейп вкладывает в эти слова сарказм, которому ты - Салазар! - завидуешь до смерти.

\- Верный домашний эльф, - поясняешь ты коротко, вынимая на свет из сумки еще и пакет мятных пирожных. Ни ты, ни твой однокурсник-слизеринец не любите сладкое.  
При упоминании Кричера твой брат приостанавливается, а потом, кажется, решает, что пожирать пирожные в два укуса - это лучший способ отомстить. Люпин как раз вовремя успевает проглотить шоколад, как сзади над вами нависает тень мадам Пинс. 

\- Еда в библиотеке? - спрашивает она угрожающе.

\- Не волнуйтесь, мадам, это просто конфеты, мы ничего не пачкаем! - заверяет Люпин, но она выглядит еще более оскорбленной. 

\- Я удивлена, что префект позволяет такое нарушение! А особенно вам, трем лучшим студентам школы! - продолжает она тираду, обращаясь уже к тебе и Снейпу. 

\- Спасибо за внимание! Я тоже среди лучших, вы знаете? - отвлекает ее Сириус, а ты спешишь избавиться от преступного пакета.

\- Вы совершенно правы, мистер Блэк, вы среди лучших бедствий Хогвартса! Вы просто чума! - говорит она, упирая руки в бока, прямая как метла.

\- Пожалуйста, не поощряйте его, - Люпин качает головой и закрывает лицо руками, а твой брат довольно усмехается. 

Убедившись, что еды не стало, библиотекарь поворачивается на каблуках и уходит. Но как только она поворачивает за угол, ты снова достаешь пакет с пирожными и кладешь на середину стола, под довольной улыбкой Сириуса, который тут же набирает несколько штук. Снейп, равнодушный к происходящему, возвращается к своему заданию, а Люпин бормочет что-то подозрительное, что звучит как "Блэки..."

 

*°*°*°*°*

Ты покидаешь библиотеку пару часов спустя, когда Северус был уже последним оставшимся там. Ты шагаешь в сторону подземелий, намереваясь оставить сумку в спальне, прежде чем пойти на ужин, когда вдруг кто-то хватает тебя за рукав и тянет в темную нишу, да так, что ты ударяешься о стену. Ты уже готов был сопротивляться и схватиться за палочку, но не успеваешь этого сделать: твои запястья хватают и прижимают к стене, а рот закрывает властный и жесткий поцелуй. Даже если ты мог бы рассмотреть противника в этой темноте, то не стал бы, потому что его запах открывает тебе, кто это.  
С поднятыми стиснутыми руками, с чужим коленом между ног, ты не можешь шевелиться, и все что остается - это отказаться от сопротивления и ответить на поцелуй, который Ремус готов взять, кажется, даже насильно и без твоего позволения. Острые зубы царапают твои губы, а мягкий язык сразу же возмещает причиненный ущерб, успокаивая и лаская. И ты начинаешь ненавидеть себя еще больше, когда чувствуешь, как вся эта ситуация тебя возбуждает. 

\- Ты можешь сказать, что, черт возьми, с тобой такое , Люпин? - взрываешься ты, когда, наконец, он дает тебе возможность дышать. 

\- Это то, что я весь вечер хотел сделать, - признается он, тяжело дыша, и прижимает тебя еще сильнее - если это возможно - к холодному камню стен. 

\- Ты часто нападаешь на своих любовников? - шипишь ты злобно, а на его лице расцветает улыбка, которая внезапно кажется тебе дикой. В Люпине больше совершенно нет мягкости и кротости, которую ты помнил.

\- Я же лунатик, помнишь? - говорит он и - проклятие! - ты хотел бы целовать эту его гадкую ухмылку. 

Но, прежде чем ты смог уступить своим низменным инстинктам, он утыкается лицом в изгиб твоей шеи, вдыхая твой запах, облизывая кожу, вызывая острые ощущения. 

\- Хорошо, пойдем куда-нибудь в другое место, - сдаешься ты, желая найти какое-нибудь укромное место, любое, но ... более укромное, чем это, какой- нибудь уголок, в котором вас никто не увидит. 

\- Не могу, совсем скоро мадам Пинс повезет меня в Мунго, - шепчет он, уперевшись лбом тебе в плечо. 

\- Что? - ты пытаешься разглядеть его, увидеть его лицо, но там действительно слишком темно. И вдруг, в один миг, вспоминаешь темные круги под глазами, более темные, чем обычно, которые ты заметил у него в библиотеке, но не придал этому большого значения. 

\- Ты знаешь, у меня не слишком крепкое здоровье. Каждый месяц я провожу ночь в Мунго для своего рода терапии, завтра утром я уже вернусь сюда. Но я не смогу посещать занятия, по крайней мере, еще один день, - объясняет он.

\- Но что это такое с тобой? 

\- Это не заразно, ты можешь быть совершенно спокоен, - успокаивает он, как будто я в этом нуждался.

\- Я и не думал ничего подобного, - говоришь ты, пропуская между пальцами его волосы, с удивлением понимая, что действительно это тебя не волновало. 

\- Это разновидность проклятия, - выдавливает он после нескольких секунд молчания. Он настолько напряжен в твоих руках, что ты почти не узнаешь его. 

\- Это инцидент, про который я спрашивал тогда? - предполагаешь ты, и Люпин молча кивает.  
Ты поднимаешь его лицо и находишь его губы для поцелуя, потому что понимаешь, что он не хочет больше думать об этом, и если он пришел к тебе, то именно из-за этого.  
Вдруг, как гром среди ясного неба, тебя настигает понимание, что горячность, с которой он за тебя цепляется, - это не жестокость, а отчаяние. 

 

*°*°*°*°*

Было уж почти время обеда, когда ты направился в больничное крыло. Это была тяжелая ночь, и ты долго думал, пойти проведать его или нет. Но в конце концов не выдержал.  
Ты входишь нерешительно. Полог только у одной кровати завешен, и, когда ты заглядываешь между краями штор, на глаза сразу попадаются уникальные, ни на чьи не похожие, черные волосы твоего брата.  
Сириус и Люпин оба здесь, крепко спят. Сириус развалился в кресле, а Ремус свернулся калачиком на кровати, их руки лежат на простыне, переплетясь друг с другом.  
Первое, о чем ты спрашиваешь себя - что ты делаешь тут, среди них, когда ясно как день, что для тебя тут нет места. Но потом твой взгляд скользит по бледному и исчерченному шрамами лицу Люпина, и понимаешь, что тебе это нужно, что жизненно необходимо узнать, посмотреть еще раз, чтобы понять, что это на самом деле, даже если секрет, который он скрывает, настолько страшен, что может вызвать отвращение. 

Ты был упрям в выяснении того, что стоит за этой внешней мягкостью и кротостью, и теперь ты знаешь, но такого никогда не мог себе даже представить. 

Самое смешное, что ты все понял случайно, вчера вечером, когда смотрел в календарь, чтобы выбрать день для следующей тренировки по квиддичу. Вероятно, ты никогда бы не заметил, - по крайней мере, в ближайшее время, - если бы взгляд не упал на текущую дату, а именно на улыбающийся значок, символизирующий полную луну.  
И вдруг будто пелена у тебя с глаз упала, и каждая деталь заняла свое место. Чрезмерный контроль, который он налагает на себя, перепады настроения, огромная сила, прозвища, которые ему дают, шрамы, которых он стыдится, отсутствие раз в месяц - все, все указывает на один-единственный вывод. И тебе достаточно было сделать несколько осторожных расспросов среди учеников седьмого года, чтобы убедиться, что его визиты в Мунго всегда совпадают с полнолунием.  
Оборотень.  
Ты трахался с проклятым оборотнем.

У Дамблдора, должно быть, действительно старческое слабоумие, раз он позволяет опаснейшему темному существу посещать школу.  
Смотришь на Люпина, и хочешь чувствовать гнев, презрение, отвращение, что угодно, но видишь только раненого и бессознательного парня на больничной кровати. Он выглядит слишком юным и слишком хрупким, кажется, что достаточно порыва ветра, чтобы уничтожить его. Светлые ресницы выделяются над темными кругами под глазами и словно утяжеляют веки. Ты никогда и не замечал, что они такие светлые. 

Ты стискиваешь руками край кровати, опускаешь голову. "Своего рода несчастный случай", "своего рода проклятие", говорил он. Вранье, ВРАНЬЕ! Это не мелочь, и нет никакого лечения от такой вещи. Тем не менее, хотя бы в одном он не лгал - и ты ненавидишь глупый голосок, который тебе это напоминает - в одном он был искренен: это действительно не заразно. И даже не слишком опасно большую часть времени.

Сириус что-то пробурчал во сне, заставив тебя вздрогнуть. После нескольких секунд молчания, в которые у тебя не было даже сил думать, ты берешь палочку и призываешь из больничного шкафа одеяло, чтобы укрыть брата.  
Твой взгляд падает на тумбочку, где навалена гора конфет. Тут же лежит пакет с конспектами лекций и стоит белая чашка, накрытая блюдцем. Зелье? Нет, судя по пятнам на краю, это должен быть горячий шоколад, очевидно, защищенный согревающим заклинанием. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять: это знаки внимания тому, кого любят.  
Кто-то оставил записку рядом со всеми этими вещами. После секундного колебания ты разворачиваешь ее и читаешь: 

Эй, Лунатик!  
Мы не слишком доверяем Бродяге, поэтому если ты забыл об этом, мы оставили все необходимое на тумбочке. Он и Хвост сходили в аптеку, и я приготовил тебе зелье по своему специальному рецепту. Лили посылает тебе конспекты лекций, какая идеальная ученица, моя любимая!  
Мы вернемся после окончания уроков, к тому времени вы уже, наверно, проснетесь. О нас не беспокойся, мы поспали во время истории Магии.

Сохатый.

PS: не позволяй Бродяге трогать конфеты, он уже съел свою долю, а слишком много сладкого вредно для псовых. 

 

Бродяга.  
Конечно.  
Другая часть головоломки становится на свое место, пожалуй, самая шокирующая из всех. Ты смотришь на брата, не в силах поверить в то, что только что прочитал. Можно еще допустить, что Люпин оборотень, но это!  
Нет никакого животного, которому Люпин дал прозвище как у Сириуса. Бродяга и есть Сириус. Та самая собака, с которой ты валялся в снегу меньше чем неделю назад . 

Что, черт возьми, это значит? После почти двух лет - гребаных двух лет! - молчания, в течение которых он не приходил, оставил тебя, в которые он тебе не позволял даже словом с ним перемолвиться, в которые он делал вид, что тебя не существует - какого хрена это все значит? Ты даже не можешь спросить его, как это всего в восемнадцать лет он смог стать анимагом.

Но ладно, тебя это не волнует. Ты смотришь на них, лежащих так близко, и тебе ясно только одно: что Люпин получил то, что хотел. Сириуса.  
И ты тоже.

 

*°*°*°*°*

Ты возвращаешься после самой изнурительной тренировки в твоей жизни, насквозь промокший от дождя и в отвратительном настроении, когда судьба решает снова взяться за тебя. Именно сейчас, когда ты зол и проклинаешь неэффективность - и дефективность - своего загонщика, кто-то счел подходящим схватить тебя за руку и тянуть в пустующий класс.  
На этот раз ты даже не испугался, ты слишком раздражен для того, чтобы волноваться по пустякам. За два дня, которые были нужны, чтобы прийти в себя и успокоиться, ты уже успел забыть о существовании этого ублюдка.  
Когда Ремус толкает тебя к столу и пытается поцеловать, ты - будучи почти на десять сантиметров выше него - просто уклоняешься от его губ.

\- Отвали, - твой голос холоднее, чем ледник, - просто убирайся. 

Люпин смотри на тебя с таким смущенным, озадаченным и невинным выражением, что тебе хочется его проклясть. 

 

\- Я не буду повторять дважды, - шипишь ты, и он, наконец, отодвигается от тебя, смотрит, а потом опять подходит совсем близко.

\- Что-то не так? - спрашивает он обеспокоенно.

Не так? - передразнивает голос внутри тебя. Это шутка, Люпин? 

\- Ты получил, что хотел, так что теперь сделай милость, не показывайся мне на глаза. - Ты направляешься к двери, с явным намерением уйти подальше отсюда.

\- Регулус, подожди! Я не понимаю, о чем ты, - он хватает тебя за локоть, пытаясь удержать.

\- Я должен объяснить тебе подробно, Люпин? Почему ты таскаешься за мной, а не за братом? Только слепой не увидел бы, что он без ума от тебя, так что же ты делаешь здесь? Какого черта ты сейчас не с ним воплощаешь свои фантазии? 

Люпин закатывает глаза и ухмыляется такой веселой усмешкой, что тебе хочется стереть ее кулаками. 

\- Регулус... ты ревнуешь?! 

\- Ты дебил? Хотя нет, ты же гриффиндорец, так что вопрос риторический, - злобно огрызаешься ты после секундного шока. Разорви его Салазар, Люпина все это, кажется, забавляет! Тебе хочется ему врезать, и к черту хорошие манеры. 

Ты едва успеваешь заметить опасный блеск в волчьих глазах, как он целует тебя снова, пригвоздив к стене с такой властностью, как будто у него есть на это право. Но у тебя нет времени среагировать, потому что дверь со скрипом открывается, и на вас падает черная тень.  
Ты просто оцепенел, - если слухи о вас распространятся , то тебе конец, твое имя исчезнет из гобелена семьи в мгновение ока. И вот, когда Обливион уже дрожит у тебя на кончике языка, ты вдруг узнаешь стоящую в дверях фигуру. И моментально репутация становится последней вещью, о которой следовало бы волноваться… 

В дверях стоит Сириус, и смотрит на тебя с таким ледяным выражением, что твое сердце перестало биться. 

Нет ни криков, ни проклятий, ничего, - это говорит о том, что он просто в ярости. Его губы кривятся в злобной гримасе, а потом он разворачивается на каблуках и выходит, обманчиво медленным и спокойный шагом. 

Он не уходит - он поворачивается к вам спиной.

Люпин зовет его по имени и собирается бежать следом, но ты останавливаешь его: 

\- Я пойду, - и направляешься к двери.

Ты не догоняешь брата, не окликаешь - ты знаешь, что в этом случае Сириус просто взорвется. Просто следуешь за ним, с той же скоростью, что и он, держась на некотором расстоянии позади. Ты следуешь за ним почти два этажа, пока он не устает и не останавливается. Ты тоже останавливаешься, а когда он поворачивается, ты ограничиваешься лишь тем, что просто смотришь на него. В тишине, в молчании, с руками, засунутыми в карманы, ты стоишь там и ждешь. 

Тогда рычание, поднявшееся, кажется, из самой глубины груди, разрывает тишину, и он сокращает расстояние между вами несколькими стремительными шагами. Хватает тебя за воротник квиддичной мантии - слишком слизеринской, слишком враждебной, - и швыряет тебя об стену со всей яростью, на которую он способен. Твоя голова врезается в холодный камень так, что искры из глаз сыплются, но это не важно. Ты цепляешься за его руки, и он тоже стискивает тебя так, как если бы ничего важнее на свете не было, - а может, так и есть на самом деле. 

\- Почему _он_? - шипит Сириус тебе в ухо, прижимая тебя к стене и яростно вцепившись в волосы. 

\- Из-за тебя. Все всегда из-за тебя, ты разве забыл? - ты обнимаешь его так сильно, как только можешь. Но он отталкивает тебя и отходит. Делает несколько нетвердых шагов, как будто у него кружится голова, открывает рот - но не может сказать ни слова, слышен только стон страдания и ярости.  
Ты не хотел причинить ему боль или ранить, хотел лишь потрясти его. 

Издалека доносится эхо шагов, - и именно в этот, самый неподходящий момент, Люпин заходит в коридор и приближается к вам. Потому что, очевидно, когда прошел первый его шок, этот дурак не мог оставаться на месте, о нет. 

\- Сириус... - он тяжело дышит, он подходит к Сириусу, задыхаясь от бега.

Он не мог бы сделать большей ошибки. Он получает кулаком так быстро, что даже если ты этого и ожидал, то все равно ошеломлен. Ремус падает на землю как подкошенный. 

\- Мой брат, мать твою, мой брат! - кричит на него Сириус.

Парадоксально, но, несмотря на то, что это ты увел у него из под носа любимого человека, Сириус все же считает гораздо худшим предателем друга, который залез в штаны к его младшему брату. Брату, которого он защищал и любил, пока случай – а точнее, наши родители, - не разделил вас. 

\- Я знаю, ты прав, - говорит Люпин, как будто ошибка была полностью его, и вытирает тыльной стороной ладони кровь из разбитых губ.

\- Не. Говори. - выплевывает Сириус, догадываясь, о чем тот думает. - Не смей говорить этого, потому что это неправда. Если это все ты, если допустить, что это ты все начал, что ты его принудил, я должен буду убить тебя сейчас. 

На самом деле это не Ремус соблазнил тебя, а наоборот, ты его. Твое сердце подпрыгивает. Ох, Мерлин, все из-за того, что ты устроил весь этот бардак.  
Люпин медленно встает, а ты приближаешься к ним, чтобы занять место на третьей вершине этого треугольника.

\- Мне жаль, - говорит Ремус со всей искренностью, но, кажется, он вовсе не намерен приносить извинения за то, что вы сделали. Так же, как и ты.

\- Мы не очень-то хорошо выдерживаем твое безразличие, - вдруг поясняешь ты, притягивая взгляды обоих.  
Сириус изумленно смотрит на тебя, кажется, будто ты его ударил, - такая боль видна в его глазах.

\- Так значит, это все моя вина? - изумленно, почти недоверчиво спрашивает он.

Да, да, проклятие, и его вина тоже! Потому что он ушел, потому что перестал бороться, потому что оставил тебя позади, управлять этими невозможными родителями, потому что они подавили тебя... И потому что у тебя нет никого, кроме него.  
Ты хотел бы прокричать ему все это, но молчишь, потому что сейчас не подходящее время, да и дело это касается только вас двоих. 

\- Ничья это не вина, - сказал Люпин. - Это просто произошло, и все. 

\- Дерьмо! - высказываетесь одновременно ты и Сириус, и твоего брата это заставляет вздрогнуть. Он действительно потрясен тем, что ты употребляешь такие слова, такие... не аристократичные. Но, игнорируя Сириуса, ты сейчас смотришь только на Люпина.

\- Это не "просто произошло", мы оба хотели этого. Не притворяйся, будто я замешан в происшедшем меньше тебя. А ты, Сириус, ты можешь сказать, что на самом деле тебя беспокоит? То, что мы не спросили твоего разрешения? Или что продолжали делать это?

Ты говоришь более насмешливым тоном, чем хотел бы, потому что - несмотря на мужество гриффиндорцев - кажется, что если ты не возьмешь ситуацию в свои руки, этого не сделает никто.  
Сириус изумлен. 

\- Ты мне сопротивляешься - потрясенно констатирует он. - Ты действительно сопротивляешься, и защищаешь его!

\- При чем здесь это? - какого черта, и почему эти идиоты всегда принимают одно за другое? Уже второй раз за несколько минут ты слышишь один и тот же упрек.

\- А при том, что ты никогда раньше так не вел себя, не держался так смело, - отвечает твой брат, нахмурившись.

И это показатель того, что он не знает человека, которым ты стал.

\- Мне уже больше десяти лет, - сухо отвечаешь ты. 

\- Да уж, правда. А еще я не знал, что ты гей, - признает он, и твоя бровь ползет вверх.

\- У меня что, на лбу должно быть написано? Регулус Арктурус Блэк, шестнадцати лет, слизеринец, гомосексуален? - ты разводишь руками, будто желая продемонстрировать себя получше. Ты уже не мальчик, но еще и не образец мужественности. 

Люпин прикрывает рот рукой и слегка кашляет - наверняка старается подавить улыбку, неуместную в этот момент.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, ты не лишен чувства юмора, - размышляет Сириус. - Бедные Орион и Вальбурга, сделали двоих таких, да?

Ты уже несколько лет знаешь, что он бисексуален, он никогда не заботился о том, чтобы скрыть это или быть более осторожным. Прыгал на любого симпатичного двуногого, будь то парень или девушка, безразлично.

Люпин возводит глаза к небу, а затем подталкивает Сириуса к тебе. Сириус бросает на него яростный взгляд, потом смотрит на тебя нерешительно, через секунду фыркает, хватает тебя за воротник и притягивает к себе, стискивая в неловком объятии. 

\- Ты меня надул, - признает он, уткнувшись лицом тебе в волосы, но ты почти не понимаешь его, настолько подавлен всем этим - его теплом, его запахом. Ты дома.  
Вы обнимаетесь, может быть, немного неловко и слишком жестко, но - Салазар побери! - ты хотел бы, чтобы зрителей сейчас не было.  
Это, конечно, ничего не решает, ты все так же не сможешь навещать брата или продемонстрировать дружелюбие по отношению к нему, ведь родители изгнали его. А если тебя лишат наследства, то - в отличие от него - ты не будешь достаточно симпатичен никому, кто мог бы оставит тебе в наследство мешок галеонов, и никто из твоих так называемых друзей не примет тебя за своего в Слизерине. Ты остался бы на улице. 

Твой брат смотрит на Люпина из-за твоего плеча - и медленно отпускает тебя. Немного слишком рано, как тебе кажется, но ты не можешь требовать большего. 

\- Что ж, думаю, я упустил свой шанс, - говорит он. 

Люпин только меланхолично улыбается в ответ, и Сириус хватает его за воротник мантии и впечатывает ожесточенный поцелуй в его губы, прежде чем прорычать: "Не делайте глупостей", - и уходит, оставив вас одних.

 

*°*°*°*°*

Ароматные пары поднимаются из бассейна в ванной Префектов и смешиваются с воздухом, так что почти невозможно дышать. 

\- Как твоя голова? - спрашивает Люпин и дует на след от поцелуя на твоей груди, спускаясь все ниже.  
Вы оставались в холодном коридоре еще несколько минут, а потом ты решил, что пришла пора уединиться с Ремусом, и потащил его за собой в ванную. Он пытался сопротивляться, когда ты начал раздевать его, пока ты не сказал:

\- Я все знаю, Люпин, у тебя больше нет причин скрывать это.

\- Знаешь что? - спросил он с дрожью в голосе.

\- Что ты оборотень. Я понял это еще два дня назад.

Это было немного неудачно, потому что он побледнел так, что, казалось, вот-вот в обморок упадет. Пришлось схватить его и потрясти за плечи.

\- Эй, эй! Сложи два и два, Люпин. Почему, ты думаешь, мы здесь, хотя я и знаю твой секрет? - объяснял ты ему, несмотря на смущение.  
И тогда он набросился на твои губы так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. 

Ты действительно все еще не можешь понять, как ты смог оказаться в этой дерьмовой ситуации, в этих отношениях, которые никогда не увидят свет дня, но ваша одежда уже сброшена в спешке, раскидана на коротком пути в бассейн, в который вы немного спустя погрузились вдвоем.

\- Думаю, тут появится самая громадная шишка в мире, - говорит Ремус, ощупывая твой затылок. То самое место, которым ты треснулся об стену, когда твой брат разыгрывал сцену из греческой трагедии.  
Люпин прямо перед тобой, вокруг его глаз темные круги, а на челюсти увеличивается огромный синяк. С осторожностью прикасаешься к нему, целуешь этот болезненное место легким, легчайшим поцелуем и чувствуешь губами пробивающуюся, едва заметную щетину.  
Тело Люпина гораздо более худое и костлявое, чем это казалось в одежде, и ты можешь, наконец, увидеть все шрамы, которые покрывают его, - словно каракули ребенка, не умеющего писать. Укусы на руках, ногах, следы рваных ран, и следы от когтей, - везде, на груди, на спине, даже на лице. Но самый страшный знак - от клыков, он протянулся через все плечо, - в таком месте, где Люпин никогда бы не смог достать сам.

\- Сколько тебе было лет? - спрашиваешь ты, проводя по шраму пальцами.

\- Шесть.

\- И ты выжил? - ты не можешь удержаться от восклицания, несмотря на то, что под твоими руками прямое доказательство того, что он жив и здоров.

\- К сожалению, - только и отвечает он, и ты не можешь винить его за это. Ты предпочитаешь поцеловать его, притягивая ближе к себе, чтобы потереться своим членом о его возбужденную плоть.  
С неожиданной - а может, и нет, - властностью Люпин хватает тебя за задницу и приподнимает, благодаря воде он с легкостью принимает на себя твой вес. Ты теряешь равновесие и цепляешься за край бассейна, чтобы не нахлебаться воды, но потом просто обхватываешь Люпина ногами за талию и повисаешь на нем. Его член оказывается у тебя между ягодиц, и его легкие прикосновения в таком чувствительном месте заставляют тебя дрожать. Ты облизываешь губы, запускаешь пальцы в волосы Люпина, светлые и влажные. 

\- Чего же ты ждешь? Тебе разрешение нужно? - подстрекаешь ты его, а в ответ из его горла вырывается рычание - просто рычание! - и это возбуждает тебя еще больше.  
Его глаза стали дикими, почти звериными, но он смыкает веки и делает глубокий вздох, пытаясь взять себя в руки и восстановить контроль.

\- Не провоцируй меня, Регулус, - приказывает он, когда снова смотрит на тебя, в его низком голосе намек на угрозу. 

\- Не провоцировать? А ситуация только начала становиться интересной.

В ответ ты получаешь лишь острый взгляд, а потом чувствуешь, как его член делает толчок, чтобы войти, и это больно, потому что воды вместо смазки явно недостаточно. Но это тебя не волнует. Ты стискиваешь зубы и сжимаешь коленями его бока, побуждая двигаться дальше. Люпин бормочет какое-то заклинание, делая проникновение легче для тебя, и пытается двигаться медленно, но это совсем не то, что тебе нужно. 

\- Мерлин, да шевелись же, Люпин! - взрываешься ты, и он наконец всаживает член в тебя, толкаясь мощно и требовательно, чуть ли не разрывая тебя пополам, лишая дыхания. Твоя голова запрокидывается, ты не можешь держать ее, и поцелуи дождем осыпают твою подставленную шею. Острые зубы прикусывают нежную, чувствительную кожу на горле, вызывая дрожь, и это моментально приводит тебя почти на грань оргазма. От толчков вода выплескивается через край бассейна, заливая пол. Русалка на картине краснеет, закрывшись хвостом, тайком поглядывая на вас из-за плавника. 

Кажется, ты никогда не был таким твердым, твой член трется о плоский живот Люпина, попав в ловушку между вашими телами, трется и трется, пока Люпин вбивается в тебя, прокладывает огненную дорогу внутри тебя. Это трение болезненное и восхитительное, совершенно невероятное. Наконец из горла твоего - а кажется, из самого сердца - вырывается вопль, и семя растворяется в воде, в то время как он в последнем грубом рывке насаживает тебя на свой член и тоже кончает, застонав сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

И все это глупо, безрассудно, настоящее сумасшествие, и ты, отдыхая на плече Люпина, не осмеливаешься даже представить, что было бы, если бы вас увидела твоя мать. Если бы она только узнала, что ты делаешь это с гриффиндорцем-полукровкой, из бедной семьи, не говоря уже о том, что он оборотень, конечно.  
Но до окончания школы еще целых шесть месяцев, и ты совершенно не уверен в том, что вы останетесь вместе больше, чем на несколько недель, что не начнете вскоре бросать друг в друга проклятия... Так что ты решаешь обдумать всю эту ситуацию позже.  
Да, ты подумаешь об этом позже.

fine


End file.
